


Like a dream

by Iconoclast



Series: Cute boys gone wild [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airports, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Emotional Porn, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Lost Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Matt travels to NYC to find his lost love. Three years have passed since the last time he's seen him and he is still not sure what will happen at their reunion...For MattMelloWeek on tumblrDay 3 Reunion





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tombera les croix   
> Mon rêve réussira   
> Tomberont les diables   
> Les dieux n’existent pas  
> [...]  
> On m’avait dit   
> Que toutes mes peurs disparaîtraient   
> Et moi la nuit  
> Je rêvai d’une vie incroyable
> 
> Attaque les rêves  
> Ou détruis les âmes  
> On sera un rêve incroyable  
> C’est juste ma vie  
> C’est juste mon âme
> 
> On sera un rêve idéal  
> Tu seras un rêve idéal
> 
> Indochine - Song for a dream  
> https://youtu.be/FImN79x0mgc
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel of Without you  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507909  
> An excerpt of this is also in my main fic, Blood Stained Sinners (the sex scene of course, what else))

 

**1 February 2008, Amsterdam Airport Schiphol**

 

It was snowing that morning in Amsterdam. Matt was nervous. He almost never was, nor was he afraid of flying. He was just nervous about what was going to expect him when he arrived at his destination.

Matt finished his coffee and lit up a joint. He couldn’t help, but he needed it to relax. Eight hours on a plane were long enough to struggle, to think about it. He smoked in silence, inhaling the cold snowy air along the deep drags of weed. He just hoped the fly wouldn’t be delayed or, even worse, cancelled.

Matt checked his mobile phone. It was almost time to go through the security checks before boarding. He made sure one last time if he had everything. Flight ticket, false passport, green card, documents, mobile phone, money, Nintendo DS, PSP; all was stored in his backpack. The rest of his belongings fitted in his travel bag. He didn’t own a lot of things anyways. Nobody had told him, but Matt knew that this was going to be a one-way journey. He wouldn’t come back here. He smiled and glanced one last time up to the grey cloudy sky. “Farewell, Mokum[1]. It was nice until it lasted.” He murmured to himself and walked into the airport, leaving the city, which acted as his home for the past years, behind him. Another chapter of his life has come to an end.

\---

 

**1 February, JFK airport, NYC**

 

It was snowing that day in New York. Matt woke up and stirred, the flight seemed to be in time. The young hacker had slept for most of the trip, he was finally tired enough to find sleep after the past sleepless night. Matt’s excuse to stay awake the whole night was that he had to get up too early, and was afraid he wouldn't hear the alarm. Getting up before noon was something he wasn't really used to. But the hacker knew better he wouldn’t catch any sleep anyway. Matt looked from the small window, it was still clear outside but night would break in soon. He could already see the immense city from above; lights and streets and skyscrapers. He would get so lost there but it would be fun. At least he hoped somebody would rescue him. Somebody he hoped to find there, waiting for him. Did he really hope that?

 

Matt grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt. He looked around and followed the directions of the exit sign, masses of people walking around him. His pace was fast at the beginning, then he slowed down as the pounding in his chest became faster and louder. He was almost there, and he still didn't know what was going to expect him. Matt stood in the line for the passport checks. He was asked for his documents and what business he had to do in the United States.

“I have family here.” It wasn’t a proper lie, actually. The only person he cared about lived here, apparently.

“What is your occupation?”

“I am IT student. I won a funding and a green card because of my excellent grades.”

The bureaucrat nodded, satisfied about Matt's answer and what he was reading on the papers Matt had handed him. “Anything to declare?”

“Nope.” No, Matt was clean, he didn't risk bringing weed or anything illegal with him.

The man hit a stamp on the papers and handed him everything back. “Welcome in the United States of America, Mr. Mac Cuilinn.” _Matthew Mac Cuilinn_ was his name now, _Mail Jeevas_ was left behind.

It was done, he was on American ground, finally. Matt folded the false papers and put anything in his backpack before leaving the duty checks. He didn’t want to lose any of his precious documents while panicking about what was going to happen from now on.

 

Matt entered the huge arrival lobby. Parents were waiting for their children, children for their parents, couples who were divided were reunited again. He wondered if he will be one of them, but was he ready for it? He wasn't sure about his reaction. Matt looked around, _he_ was nowhere to find. Of course not, if he was here, he wasn't waiting in midst of the hubbub. Matt tried to remain calm and focused, even if his heart was racing insanely fast. This mixed feelings were so strange for the young hacker, he wasn't used to it. He looked around, found the exit signal again and was about to walk towards the corridor as his heart skipped. _He_ was there.

He was standing there, backed against the wall, arms crossed and left leg bent up. He was completely dressed in black, thigh-long leather coat, steel-toed knee-high boots, tight shiny spandex pants. A large hood lined with red fur was covering his visage, but Matt knew exactly who was hiding behind the guy who dressed up like a rockstar.

Matt felt a lump in his throat, his stomach cringing, his chest aching. _‘Three years...’_ He stepped slowly towards the shady individual who was staring at the ground. The sense of time seemed to be distorted, everything happened insanely slow. Matt stood in front of him and dropped the travel bag on the floor.

 _‘And now…?’_ Thousands of emotions rushed through Matt, he wanted to grab him and yell at him, tell him everything about how he felt, how much he hated him, how much he had cried when he left, how much he had hurt him. The other noticed his presence and raised his head, strands of blonde hair fell out if his face. Matt met his eyes, those beautiful ice-cold eyes that made him feel warm inside.

“You came.” Mello’s lips formed into a coy smile.

“You had any doubts?” Matt murmured and tried to remain cold.

“I never took you for granted.” The blonde sighed. Matt looked at him, his face was still the one of an angel, he hadn’t changed over the years.

 _‘Drop that fucking cold attitude. Fuck it.’_ Matt thought and stepped closer to Mello, pushed him hard against the wall. Mello winced and Matt was sure that his eyes were filled with spite. He stared at him for some seconds, then he crashed his lips on Mello’s. The blonde apparently did not expect it, he froze at the beginning. After the initial shock, he uncrossed his arms and cupped Matt’s cheek before slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. Matt felt a small piercing in the blonde’s soft tongue, it was something new but he didn’t dislike it, at all. Matt kissed him carefully afraid to hurt him. It was not necessary, though. Mello pulled him closer and deepened their kiss, until it was all tongue and teeth and saliva. Matt’s arms clenched around Mello’s waist, the blonde let out a muffled moan.

Matt didn’t know for how long they kissed, nor did he care. He just wanted to kiss and bite and suck at Mello’s delicious lips. Tasting Mello was like a long forgotten dream, like a breath of life. It was as they parted to reach for air, looking at each other with shiny eyes and swollen lips, that they lost control. Mello grabbed Matt’s travel bag and dragged the ginger haired boy by his hand, leading him through the crowd.

 

The blonde led them both to the gent’s room. He pushed Matt in one of the toilet boxes and locked the door behind them before throwing on him again. It happened so fast, Matt wasn't sure this was real, was afraid it was the umpteenth dream seducing his mind. But it was no dream, and reality never seemed more pleasing. While they were kissing, Mello took off his leather coat and dropped it on the ground, he did the same with Matt’s parka. He pushed Matt against the wall, kissed him incessantly, hands roaming over his whole body. Mello pulled him up, Matt threw his legs around the other’s waist, Mello rocked their hips together, both their clothed erections brushed against each other. Matt tangled his fingers in the blonde mane, his mouth literally devouring the other.

Mello put Matt down and turned him to the wall. The blonde fumbled at Matt’s belt to unbuckle it; Matt helped him and unzipped his jeans before pulling them down. Mello undid the scarf around Matt’s neck, so he could reach his soft skin. Matt felt warm wet lips on the top of his spine, his body shivered. A gloved hand reached between his legs, grabbed his cock and stroked him first gently, then harder. Matt threw his head back and leaned it on Mello’s shoulder, moaning softly. The blonde slipped off the glove from the other hand with his teeth, he put two fingers in his mouth and coated them with spit.

Matt felt a finger entering him gently, as soon he got used to the feeling, Mello added a second one. Then Matt felt like set on fire and he knew there was no coming back. Mello’s fingers moved in and out, and as Matt started to moan too noisy, the gloved hand covered his mouth.

Mello slipped off the other glove and took a condom from the pocket of his leather vest. He ripped the package with his teeth, then he lowered his own pants to free his pulsing member. With an expert move, he rolled the condom over his cock using only one hand, the other one was still busy fumbling in Matt’s ass. Mello grabbed a fistful of Matt’s ginger hair and pushed him hard against the wall, Matt groaned loud.

Matt felt how Mello’s fingers withdrew from him; then the tip of Mello’s cock teasing his hole before entering him gently but with a firm move. The blonde remained still, giving Matt time to adjust to his size. Mello bit hard on his shoulder, ignoring the fabric of the striped sweatshirt. He slapped Matt’s ass and then he started to move. At the beginning he was slow, then his pace became faster, his thrusts harder; his hand was holding Matt tightly by his hipbone.

Mello always has been the dominant between them both, but he never was _that_ rough. He fucked him hard against the wall and Matt did not care. He wanted to feel Mello in him, around him, everywhere. They didn’t care either about the noise they were making, Mello’s hips slapping hard against the other’s butt, Matt’s loud moans at each thrust. They didn’t last long, though, they were both overexcited and overwhelmed from this. Mello was close and by Matt’s noises, he guessed he was as well. His hand reached between Matt’s legs and stroked his cock.

Matt closed his eyes and asked himself again if all this was true. He felt Mello burning in him like arson, his hands touching him, his lips kissing his neck, muffled moans echoed in his ears. He could take no more. He didn’t need to hold back, now he had him again.

Matt felt an explosion in his loins. He growled loudly as he spilled his release all over Mello’s hand and on the ground. Mello felt Matt’s insides clenching tightly around his cock, he leaned his forehead on Matt’s shoulder, drove violently another time into him before releasing.

 

Mello kept still for some minutes, trying to regain his breath; it was intense. He felt his softening member slipping from Matt’s ass and took the condom away, and tossed it on the ground. His arms clenched around Matt’s waist and embraced him tightly. He smelled at the boy he loved from the bottom of his heart, his scent was the same as he remembered. Mello thought it was too good to be true and tightened his grip around the ginger.

“I missed you...” He whispered and kissed Matt’s neck. Matt froze at his words. He turned and looked in ice blue eyes, eyes that were wet and shiny, ready to cry. Matt cupped both of Mello’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. Three years have passed; three painfully long, frustrating years. Matt couldn’t remember how many times he had cursed at Mello, how many times he couldn’t sleep because he missed him, how many times he hated him because he had left him behind. But it didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. He forgot everything. It was like they had never split up, like they’ve always been together. It was like living their dream again.

Mello kissed him back, interlaced their fingers and squeezed Matt’s hand. He didn’t want to let him go, never again. He always knew he had made a mistake three years ago and he'd always been too proud to admit it to himself, but now his pride was crumbling. He had dreamt about this moment so many times, but also was so afraid Matt had moved on. But Matt was here with him now.

It was quite a while they kissed, countless persons were coming and leaving the restroom, knocked at their box to check if it was occupied, but they didn’t care. It was after a while that they parted their kiss, Mello felt his lips aching from that sweet torture.

“Mello...” Matt caressed gently his cheek and the blonde pressed his sore lips on his fingers.

“Happy birthday, Mail.” A tear ran from the blonde’s ice blue eye. He wanted to kiss him again but Matt pushed him back against the wall and stared in his eyes. Mello couldn’t read the ginger’s ocean blue eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his face, fist on one cheek then on the other.

Matt slapped him hard, then he backhanded him across the jaw, he grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. Mello’s eyes were wet and tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. “Never leave me again! Ever!” Matt shook Mello and the blonde nodded and sobbed loud. “I didn’t deserve this. All I’ve done in my life was loving you.” Matt talked very quietly but his tone was bitter, so very bitter. Mello stared in his eyes, his own looking heartbroken, his lips were trembling, hands shaking. Matt hit him again, this time the blonde let his face hang down, full of shame and sadness. A waterfall of tears kept running from his eyes.

“Matt...” Mello craved for more physical pain, as if it was a way to pay for what he had done to his beloved.

Matt didn’t want to hurt Mello, he just needed a little outburst of anger, after all those years it was the least he could do. He wasn’t going to hold that against him again, Matt was not the type to be resentful. He had Mello back now, and all that counted was that. He wasn’t going to give him up because of pride, Matt was not like Mello. He loved him too much. Matt stroked gently Mello’s blonde hair and lifted his chin slightly.

“Do you know how much I missed you...?” The ginger whispered and didn’t give the blonde time to answer because their lips crashed together again. Mello felt his legs weak and collapsed down but Matt took hold on him and sat them both carefully on the dirty ground. “Volim te, Miško...” Matt spoke in a whisper, kissing Mello’s salty tears from his soft porcelain skin. “I’ve always loved you, and I’ll love you forever.”

Mello cupped the back of his head and devoured his mouth, hungry for more kisses. He wasn’t going to leave him ever again. Matt still loved him after all those years, after what he had done. Mello didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but he promised to himself he would treat Matt like a prince, he was his prince after all. “I’m so sorry, Mail...”

Matt pulled him in for a tight embrace, smelled the slight scent of vanilla in his hair, buried his nose in it. After all those years, Mello was still using vanilla scented conditioner like he used to do at Wammy’s. Matt felt warm around his heart and realized that nothing changed between them. Three years and 25 days were forgotten in the fragment of _one_ second.

_‘It was snowing that day in Winchester when you left, but it doesn't matter, not anymore. I won't let you go, ever...’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Slang word for Amsterdam  
> Of course it is not a coincidence that Matt lived in Amsterdam with Jonnie, a lot of people with Jewish heritage live there. 
> 
> \---  
> Quickdraw by me, JK
> 
> I love them both so much together, I should write more often about the Ms <3  
> I'm so happy about MxM week on tumblr  
> http://jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com/


End file.
